The Amazing Race 1
''The Amazing Race 1 ''is the inaugural season of the competitive reality series pss817's The Amazing Race. It featured six single racers racing through six different countries. After a season six legs, spanning six continents, six countries, and six cities, Ivan became the winner after being the first racer to cross the Finish Line on the Final Leg. Results *A red racer placement means the racer was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the racer won a Fast Forward. *An underlined blue racer's placement indicates that the racer came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump during the next leg of the race. Cast This season is the first and only season to feature six single racers. The six racers were Ivan, Andrew, Jon, Matthew, Dylan, and Andy. Ivan, Dylan, Matthew, and Andy returned to race in The Amazing Race 2, where they placed 3rd, 3rd, 1st, and 4th, respectively. Matthew and Andy returned to race in The Amazing Race 3, where they placed 3rd and 1st, respectively. Matthew and Andy returned to race in The Amazing Race 4, where they placed 1st and 2nd, respectively. Route The Amazing Race 1 had racers circumnavigate the globe, visiting six different countries, six different cities, and six different continents. Leg 1 (United States → Japan) * Racers flew from the United States to Tokyo, Japan. *Racers had to translate five Japanese words into English. *Sushi: Racers searched through a large Sushi menu to find the one Sushi name that was not real; Symbols: Racers looked through different Japanese symbols to find the one that was not actually Japanese. *Racers checked in at Tokyo Tower. Leg 2 (Japan → Italy) * Racers flew from Tokyo, Japan to Rome, Italy. *Ivan answered various trivia questions related to Italy. *Racers had to identify four Italian monuments. *Italian Food: Racers unscrambled the names of Italian foods; Italian Literature: Racers matched Italian authors to their works of literature. *Racers checked in at the Coliseum. Leg 3 (Italy → Australia) * Racers flew from Rome, Italy to Sydney, Australia. *Racers had to unscramble the names of various Australian monuments. *Australian Animals: Racers unscrambled the names of different Australian animals; Australian Facts: Racers determined whether statements about Australia were true or false. *Racers checked in at the Sydney Opera House. Leg 4 (Australia → Antarctica) * Racers flew from Sydney, Australia to Antarctica. *Racers manuevered snow plows through the streets to collect fake snowflakes in order to win the Fast Forward. *Racers launched fake arctic animals across an icy field in attempt to get them over 150 feet. *Numbers: Racers deciphered a secret number by answering number-based questions on Antarctica; Names: Racers unscrambled the names of five different Arctic animals to find a secret phrase. *Racers checked in at the South Pole. Leg 5 (Antarctica → Africa) * Racers flew from Antarctica to Ghana, Africa. *Andrew answered various trivia questions related to Italy. *Racers labeled various African countries on a map. *African Chant: Racers completed an African chant by filling in the missing Afrikaan words; African Language: Racers searched through a list of Afrikaan words to find the three that were not actually Afrikaan words. *Racers checked in at the Independence Arc. Leg 6 (Africa → United States) * Racers flew from Ghana, Africa to Honolulu, Hawaii. *Racers searched through a Hawaiian recipe book to locate three specific recipes. *Hawaiian Surfing: Racers practiced the art of the surfing until they receiving a score of at least 1,000; Hawaiian Tikis: Racers completed a sliding puzzle of a Hawaiian tiki. *Racers completed a Hawaiian word search within a five-minute time limit. *Racers determined whether various statements about Hawaii were true or false. *Racers had to complete a memory task by matching up various events to the legs in which they occured. *Racers finished the Race at Aloha Tower, the Finish Line. Records *This season marks the first appearence of the Fast Forward.